Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Hazeleye MCA~ For Approval She is a long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it! This is good, but did you click on the picture on the project's home page then copy and paste it into your photo library (or picasa)? You shouldn't use black to make the markings; use a very 'dark gray. The leaf should be green (unless it's like autmn). Then you just have to blur and smudge. Fill in the nose, too. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the advice! (and it is autumn... My favorite season!)Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Is it better? I smudged and blurred aplenty.Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Excuse me Hazeleye, please sign with 4 ~ and then your username please. Also, can you change the tail back even if she if longhaired? FeatherMew? 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches. The eye looks strange, fill it in. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't smudge the lineart, silly goose :D KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011(UTC) The patches look too red and a bit too bright. Try making them darker- and yes, fix up that lineart! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my computer was being stupid and the smudging went in the wrong place :( Hazeleye 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I FIXED IT! Hazeleye 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I had a closer look and you've gone over the lineart a little when colouring/smudging the black tail and black front paw. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay i'll fix tht right away! Hazeleye 14:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye for the 80 millionth time lol FIXED IT! YAY! Hazeleye 18:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye after a lot of edits :D The patches are a bit too red and bright, and unnatural. Try paling it and blurring and smudging. I'd start over so I didn't mess it up. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blazeheart (Appr.) - For Approval Here she is! This is Blazeheart as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a flame coloured she-cat with deep emerald green eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Nighteh! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I can't find anything to comment on. XD CBA? 00:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) As beautiful as this is, I found a flaw :D She's a tabby! I see no stripes!!! XD KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Rats. I got her mixed up with Eagle! I'll go put that in her trivia, but I'm confirming now that she is solid coloured. It's Eagle who's ginger/tabby. I have a lot of flame-coloured cats I'm writing about here! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 19:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh man. :P. CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze (Appr.) - For Approval This is Nightb reeze as an apprentice in Rogue's Legacy. She's a black she-cat with amber eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) She looks amazing. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 13:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again![[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but the eyes look a little brown, make them more orangeish :D. Oh, and make the noes gray :) FeatherMew? 00:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Will do![[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) See? That's why I'm stepping down. :P No good advice. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) NO! Nighteh, no! You have always had the best charart I've ever seen! Just because you can't find anything wrong with a plain coloured cat does 'NOT '''mean you aren't cut out for the position. Oh, and reuploaded. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Nightbreeze (Queen+Kits)- For Approval This is Nightbreeze and her k its. The kits are Mudkit (Brown and white tom), Aspenkit (Dark grey she-kit) and Moonkit (Silver she-kit). I'm getting close to my limit of chararts here, but oh well. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 22:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you make Nightbreeze's noes and paw pad gray? other than that, very cute! FeatherMew? 21:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Great idea! I'll get on it now. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 21:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded '[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 23:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Flowerpetal (W) ~ For Approval Okay, she took me at least an hour to do. Ugh. Don't say anything about smudging, because I'm '''not doing it. 01:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok! It's fine though, she looks good without the smudgeiness. :D FeatherMew? 02:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon She looks amazing! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) AMAZING. CBA? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather and Leopardkit I probably should have put this up a while ago, but, hey. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! All I can say is that you should blur the spots on the face a tad more. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it me or is there something wrong with that lineart? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No. It probably got changed up, because the other one has more kits on it. I don't mind that the others got edited out. =) 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Leopardkit Again, I should already have put this up. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 08:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Are the circles supposed to be open like that? Looks really neat otherwise. 05:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they are like that on every other Leopardclaw. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 10:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Practing making them more circley. Some are quite boxy. Meadow ~ For Approval Total fail. Comments? I might re-do her soon.... 14:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No way, this is beautiful! Smudge and blur some more KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me, Rainey. Just do some more of that annoying thing calling blurring. XD 05:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Agree. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded. 04:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, no comments from me, All leads have commented...CBA? (first CBA!) FeatherMew? 05:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Snowdawn~ For Approval Woot. A warrior of FrostClan! White and Ginger/Orange tabby she-cat. Also, my first charart as a Sr.Warrior! No. Smuding. Aloud. On. This. Image! FeatherMew? 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermooon This is beautiful! =D 05:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow. You weren't kidding when you said it looked cool. I say instant approval. 06:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Woah, really? *blink blink* and, and Raineh and Cloudeh! FeatherMew? 15:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wow, this is really good. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing HOLY ****. THIS IS AMAZING. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feathereh!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING. This is better than my peices of crap :O I wish I could make charart THIS AMAZING!!! KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 01:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hah, thanks Shadey and Nighty. And thanks Silvery too, but your chararts are no-where near peices of crap! No user on this entire wiki makes peices of crap chararts! FeatherMew? 02:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You want proof? Look at the charart below yours. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 16:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thundersong ~ For Approval Thundersong's warrior image. Ugh, I hate it. Comments? I WILL NOT SMUDGE, SO DON'T ASK ME TO! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Ok, I will turn my attention away from smudging and focus on two other things. You see how some of the lineart is covered in places? Could you fix that please? Also, Inside some of the gray pathches and orange patches, near the edges are some white specks and dots. Could you fill thoses in please? Other than that, it looks great! FeatherMew? 19:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Affirmative. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 19:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hmm, why not try bluring some of the patches? It'll get it to blend in a lot better! =) I like your choices for colors. 21:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re-Uploaded '''Fixed lineart, blurred more, and fixed patches up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Some of the patches still have little white dots in between them, especially the patches on the paws and near the hindquarters. Please fill those in, or if you want to fill them in quickly, smudge just a tiny bit. Once you've smudged outwards, you can smudge around the outline of the patch in a clockwise direction, fixing it up. If you still don't want to smudge, don't. It's up to you: I'm just here to guide you and critique your work. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded - '''Alright, I'm pretty sure that I got all of them. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 22:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Some of the color is off the lineart by a tad. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''I think i fixed all of it. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 01:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' There's an orange patch near the left ear that has gone over the lineart a little. You've also gone over the lineart a lot on the ears. A good idea with ears is just to draw a line to seal off the ear, then colour it with the colour you want the patch to be. Thank you for giving me something to put in my new tutorial! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) My signature disappeared... O.o [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded '''Lineart issues fixed. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oi. Blurred lineart galore. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I don't really care either way. Fix it if you can. If not, I can try and fix it for you. =) 04:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded OK, I'm pretty sure I fixed all of it. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Kody~ For Aproval Here she is! Kody! The new character in my fan fiction 'Kody's New Life' i would like to get this approved before i use it! Please, don't ask me to smudge or blur! Ravenflight00 20:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, while highlights, shading, burning and smudging are optional, we usually ask you to blur because the fur doesn't look that natural without it. Some of the black patches on Kody have very strange edges that are too sharp- if you don't want to blur, use a small, size 1 brush to blur a little without making it look like a lot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 22:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) kk is this better? Ravenflight00 00:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the pad and ear pink. I don't see a difference, smudge and blur harder. I promise, it looks great with black and white cats. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) okay... how is this? Ravenflight00 01:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC), Very cute, I like how you did the eyes. And the smudging look awesome. FeatherMew? 16:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you! Ravenflight00 16:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Smoky ~ For Approval Smoky's rogue image. Comments? I don't like this one either. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 01:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the patches. You've gone over the whisker lineart on the ear, so make the black patches a very dark grey instead. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 01:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Affirmative. Thanks. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Re-Uploaded '''Ok, I scrapped the entire ear thing. The lineart kept on getting messed up. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 15:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Flowerpaw (MCA) ~ For Approval <3 her! Comments? 05:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Aw! I <3 her too! Just fill in the few random white dots on the ear and through the body so it fits in with the rest. :D So cute! FeatherMew? 05:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re-uploaded. Changes aren't showing yet, so you'll have to wait. 05:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Great! FeatherMew? 05:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Rainy, this is amazing! Shadey'''Set Fire to the Wind... 14:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing